Just so Perfect
by Serosa
Summary: Hiei spends time with his love. Shonenai boylove, one shot. Oh, am I going to get flamed...


**For the ones who read my first "Just so perfect"**, I want to apologise. Not for what I've written, but for how I've written it. Usually I always double check my stories, making changes and such, I didn't however do that with this story, and I blame myself for it. Now what I'm going do is rewrite the whole story from the beginning. Enjoy.

**Just so... Perfect.**

Hiei scowled as he paced back and forth between the trees.

'_What's taking him so long?'_ he thought growling. The fire-demon glanced at the raging fire and smirked. His koi always had the weirdest ideas. Always wanting to try out different ningen customs.

Hiei had found out that roasting marshmallows was quite a fun custom, especially the part where he got to suck the sticky mess of _His_ fingers. Hiei let his eyes turn towards the dark serene river that glittered in the light of the fire. After that the red eyes turned towards the starlit sky and the waxing moon. This was one of their favorite places.

Hiei heard a rustle behind him, but didn't turn around.

"You're late," he simply said. Strong arms hugged him from behind as soft lips placed a kiss on the base of Hieis neck.

"I know. I'm sorry," his lover said kissing him once again. Hiei let himself be dragged backwards towards the fire where he sat down between his lover's legs, those arms still around him. Turning slightly the black haired demon ran his fingers trough the soft hair of his koi.

"What did you bring," Hiei asked smiling, a rare smile only the two of them shared. His koi smirked.

"I brought champagne," the other whispered holding up a bottle. "And marshmallows. But only because you like them so much, chiisai-hi."

"I like to lick them of your fingers, koibito," Hiei answered winking at his lover drawing a laugh out of the other. His koi leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on Hieis lips. With half-lidded eyes Hiei opened his mouth a little, begging for more.

Words, actions and feelings, all kept in secret. Things they only showed each other.

Only when they were alone hidden in the dark did they let their indifferent masks down. A display of tenderness that no one could have believed existed between these two.

Hiei purred as talented hands ran through his hair. His lover seemed to have some obsession about the white star burst, not that Hiei complained. The petting always felt so nice.

'_What was it he once said? Oh yeah...: "It stands up all black and spiky, but in reality, it's as soft as fur..."'_

The other demon snuggled closer to Hiei placing tender kisses on his lips before stopping, his ice blue eyes gazing into blood red ones.

"I love you, Hiei," he said. Words that weren't so often spoken between them, but that only made the confession worth even more. Hiei kissed his kois beautiful pale and soft lips once again before replaying.

"Love you too, Touya."

. How could the two coldest persons ever, be able to love? Because, they understood each other. They were so similar, and yet the complete opposite of each other. Fire and ice.

Whoever said that fire and ice couldn't mix? They can. With difficulty, they can.

The now empty champagne bottle lay forgotten somewhere near the river. Clothes were shattered around the two beings cuddling on the ground.

Touya buried his face in Hieis soft hair, his arms holding the fire-demon in a possessive embrace. Hiei held his arms loosely around Touyas waist placing soft kisses on Touyas neck and shoulder. They would stay like this, just for a little while, before morning would find them and they would be forced to part taking their roles as the indifferent demons they were known as.

This was their little game. Exchanging glares in the daylight, and loving caresses in the dark. After all, what choices did they have? Who would ever be able to understand their love?

oOo

oOo

**Words**

**Ningen human.**

**Koi love.**

**Chiisai-hi chiisai means small, and hi means fire, so I _tried_ to call him "little fire". If it _doesn't_ mean that... I'm screwed!**

**Koibito lover.**

oOo

oOo

**Now before you start flaming me, let me explain...**

**I've _never_ seen a Hiei/Touya pairing before in my _life_! And the more I think of it, the more I wonder; Why not?**

**The only word I can seem to use for that pairing is: _perfect_, because I can't think of a single reason why they _can't_ be together...**

**That's all I have to say. Depending on what kind of reviews I get, I might write a 'real' fanfic about this, as a sequel to this one. And by 'real' I mean not-a-one-shot.**

**You're free to tell me your opinion now... please...**


End file.
